zulkhanifandomcom-20200214-history
Zandali
The primary language of the Trolls. The Language Zandali, also known as Troll, is the native language of the trolls. Trolls of all types speak Zandali, which is descended from their ancestral tongue, though some have descended so far into barbarism that they have forgotten this language, instead speaking Low Common.[1] The Troll language is largely syllabic. It is named for the Zandalar Tribe, or the isle of Zandalar, which is the ancestral home of the trolls. Zandali Words (Official Translations) Here are a few common Zandali phrases and words, for which the translations have been officially confirmed by Blizzard, or have actual real world translations: *"Atal'ai" = "Devoted Ones" *"Mon" = "man" (may represent a form of Low Common, rather than Zandali) *"Voodoo" = a person who deals in spells and necromancy *"'jin" = suffix, refers to the tribal chief or elder. *"fon" = suffix, means "loner": someone who has deliberately absented himself from troll society and its obligations and is little better than a pariah. *"Kaz'kah" = "death totem". *"Atal'Hakkar" = "Devoted to Hakkar" or "In Honor of Hakkar". *"Zufli" = "baby witch", corruption of the voodoo master prefix, "zul". It is a derogatory term for female witch doctors, but some females have taken on the title as a mark of pride. *"Zul'" = prefix, describes a voodoo master *"Zul'jin" = title/name, used for a "great tribal witch doctor"(rough translation). Troll Names Jungle Troll names Jungle troll youth do not receive public names until they have earned a name in battle. Until then, they are referred to by generic diminutives. Jungle troll names look simple but are surprisingly complex. Their language is largely syllabic, and various syllables can be added to the beginning or end of a troll's name to denote status and ability. Troll given names are usually one syllable, to facilitate the additions of these titles. Some trolls drop their given names altogether and are known purely by their titles. *Male Names: Vol, Ros, Mig, Gal. *Female Names: Shi, Mith, Hai, So. *Family Names: Trolls do not have family names, though they occasionally use their tribe's name in its place. Forest Troll names Forest trolls follow the same naming conventions as jungle trolls, though some of the suffixes and prefixes differ. *Male Names: Doth, Mag, Ran, Vis. *Female Names: Lith, Arn, Din, Mak. *Family Names: Like jungle trolls, forest trolls have no family names. Untranslated Zandali words & phrases *Taeiwanniwanga *e'chuta *O'hoba *Jabonobatobatu *Tuvak'tulas *'Aboraz' - Jungle troll ruins in Stranglethorn Vale. *'Agol'watha' - Forest troll ruin in the Hinterlands. *'Amani' - Forest troll tribe. *'Amani'shi' - May be an Amani group or tribe in Zul'Aman. *'Atal'alarion' - Jungle troll (Atal'ai) dire boss in Temple of Atal'Hakkar. *'Bal'lal' - Jungle troll (Bloodscalp) ruins in Stranglethorn Vale. *'Balia'mah' - Jungle troll (Skullsplitter tribe) ruins in Stranglethorn Vale. *'Bambe'[10] *'En fuego' *'Gundrak' - An ice troll settlement in Northrend. *'Gurubashi' - Jungle troll tribe. *'Hakkar' *'Hiri'watha' - Forest troll (Witherbark) ruin in the Hinterlands. *'Ikambokem' *'Jin'do' - Jungle troll (Gurubashi) in Zul'Gurub. *'Jin'rokh' - Zandalar dire troll on Yojamba Isle. *'Jin'sora' - Jungle troll (Darkspear) bow merchant in Orgrimmar. *'Jin'Zallah' - (Sandfury) boss in Tanaris. *'Jin'Zil' - Jungle troll (Darkspear) witch doctor in Malaka'jin. *'Jintha'Alor' - Forest troll (Vilebranch) temple city in the Hinterlands. *'Joratox' - Troll saying in Warcraft II (phonetical spelling) *'Jubuwal' - Jungle troll ruins in Stranglethorn Vale. *'Kai'jin' - Jungle troll (Darkspear) war recruiter in Orgrimmar. *'Kal'ai' - Jungle troll ruins in Stranglethorn Vale. *'Mai'jin' - Forest troll witch doctor in the Hinterlands. *'Malaka'jin' - Jungle troll (Darkspear) village in Stonetalon Mountains. *'Mazra'Alor' - Forest troll (Mossflayer) temple in Eastern Plaguelands. *'Mizjah' - Jungle troll ruin in Stranglethorn Vale. *'Nazferiti' - Lake in Stranglethorn Vale. *'Nek'mani' - Pool in Stranglethorn Vale. *'Orik'ando' - Troll in Camp Mojache. *'Rush'kah - special ceremonial masks used by shadow hunters.' *'Sen'jin' - Jungle troll (Darkspear) hero and village in Durotar. *'Shadra'Alor' - Forest troll (Witherbark) temple in the Hinterlands. *'Shaol'watha' - Forest troll (Vilebranch) ruin in the Hinterlands. *'Tai'jin' - Jungle troll (Darkspear) priest trainer in Durotar. *'Thresh'jin' - Forest troll (Mossflayer) warlord in Zul'Mashar. *'Taz'dingo' = Exact definition unknown, used as a exclamation of cheer.(/cheer). *'Tkashi' - Jungle troll (Blooscalp) ruin in Stranglethorn Vale. *'Tor'Watha' - Forest troll (Amani) village in Eversong Woods. *'Ty'jin' - Jungle troll (Darkspear) shadow hunter in Thrallmar. *'Shaka'[10] *'Vol'jin' - Jungle troll (Darkspear) hero and leader of the tribe. *'Vosh'gajin' - Forest troll shadow hunter in Blackrock Spire. *'Yayo'jin' - Forest troll (Revantusk) vendor in the Hinterlands. *'Yojamba' - Island in Stranglethorn Vale populated by Zandalar trolls. *'Zabra'jin' - Jungle troll (Darkspear) town in Zangarmarsh. *'Mueh'zala' *'Zanza' *'Legba' *'Lukou' *'Ogoun' *'Dambala' *'Samedi' *'Shango' *'Ula-Tek' *'Zandalar' - Island in the South Seas, ancestral home of all trolls. *'Zeb'Nowa' - Forest troll (Shadowpine) village in Ghostlands. *'Zeb'Sora' - Forest troll (Shadowpine) village in Ghostlands. *'Zeb'Tela' - Forest troll (Shadowpine) village in Ghostlands. *'Zeb'Watha' - Forest troll (Amani) village in Eversong Woods. *'Ziata'jai' - Jungle troll (Skullsplitter) ruins in Stranglethorn Vale. *'Ziggy Zoggy Ziggy Zoggy Oy Oy Oy' - Troll Brewfest chant (reference to Man Show chant). *'Zul'Aman' - Forest troll capital in Quel'Thalas. *'Zul'arek' - Forest troll (Witherbark) chieftain in the Hinterlands. *'Zul'brin' - Forest troll (Mossflayer) chieftain in Eastern Plaguelands. *'Zul'dare' - Island south of Lordaeron, presumably former forest troll territory. *'Zul'Drak' - Ice troll capital in Northrend. *'Zul'Farrak' - Sandfury city in Tanaris. *'Zul'Gurub' - Jungle troll (Gurubashi) temple city in Stranglethorn Vale. *'Zul'Kunda' - Jungle troll (Bloodscalp) city in Stranglethorn Vale. *'Zul'Lor' - Jungle troll (Atal'ai) zombie in Temple of Atal'Hakkar. *'Zul'Mamwe' - Jungle troll (Skullsplitter) ruins in Stranglethorn Vale. *'Zul'Marosh' - Forest troll (Amani) chieftain in Eversong Woods. *'Zul'Mashar' - Forest troll (Mossflayer) village in Eastern Plaguelands. *'Zul'Serak' - Unknown, referenced by [Keris of Zul'Serak]. *'Zuldazar' - A Zandalar-inhabited place, possibly the Zandalar capital. *'Zun'watha' - Forest troll (Witherbark) ruin in the Hinterlands. *'Zuuldaia' - Jungle troll (Bloodscalp) ruin in Stranglethorn Vale. *'Zuvembi'[10] Zandali Words (Speculation) This is the list of words created by the in-game language parser for the Troll language, and is listed as language number fourteen (word range 1280-1358) in the Language text file. Note: The language algorithm used by the in-game "translator" merely makes the words look like Zandali. It does not actually use a specific dictionary. Therefore, translated in-game speech isn't true Zandali. Words used by players *Lol = Dim Words used by the Zul'Khani *Yobama = Yolo, Swag, Touche *Chuta = An insult *Fossa = Another insult *Khazar = This is what they call their army and population over all. Zandali Words & Phrases (speculation) *Ai: Ones *'aka: suffix "daughter of"? (possibly "child of"?), "Ohgan'aka" = Daughter of Ohgan[11] *Alarion: Guardian? *Alor: Temple, altar? (Jintha'Alor, Shadra'Alor. In the case of Shadra'Alor at least, it is a temple of the spider queen Shadra.) *Antu: Overseer? *Atal: Devoted *e'chuta- There is no specific translation, but in our language it would roughly carry an insluting swear word. *Jang: Protect? *Jin: Leader (Sen'jin, Witch Doctor Jin'Zil, Mystic Yayo'jin, Vol'jin, Zul'jin, etc. *Rohk: End of World(s) (ie. "Apocalypse" [Jin'rohk, The Great Apocalypse]), may be word for total destruction. *Rokh: World(s)? *Rokh: To put an end to something? (see "Zin") *Sang: Deflect? *Sul: Lash? *Thraze: Blade? *Watha: 'Watha' may refer to a Forest Troll village. (Hiri'watha, Agol'watha, Shaol'watha.) *Zen: Prefix that might refer to a Druid. (Zen'tabra, Zen'Kiki, Zen'Taji) *Zin: Destroyer? (ie. [Zin'rokh, Destroyer of Worlds]), this would agree with one of the possible definitions for Rokh being "worlds" though it would conflict [Jin'rohk, The Great Apocalypse], so rokh itself might have two definitions. Another possibility is that rokh refers only to the end of something, while Zin refers to "world(s)" and Jin keeps its original definition; therefore the direct translation for the two swords would be Jin'rohk: (greatest/above all other/most authoritative/ end(s)something, which defines an apocalypse) and Zin'rohk: (a world's end or destruction) *Zul: Zul may mean "Great", hence "Zul'jin" would mean "Great Chief" and "Zul'Gurub" would mean "Great Gurub" or "Great City of the Gurubashi". It is also able to be speculated that 'Zul' refers to a large Troll city, such as 'Zul'Gurub,' "City of the Gurubashi." *"Antu'sul" = Overseer of the Lasher? *"Atal'alarion" = Guardian of the Devoted? *"[Jang'thraze]" = Protecting Blade? *"[Sang'thraze]" = Deflecting Blade? *"[Sul'thraze]" = Lashing Blade? Category:Languages